Wicked Fan's Sidestories
by iamgoku
Summary: A story composed of multi/one shot chapters and prompts surrounding the character from my 'Wicked Fan's' series, come and see the gang get into a wide range of crazy situations when not fighting evil or solving problems, takes places in-between chapters of 'Wicked Fan's' stories.
1. Accidents and Potions

**Hi everyone ! **

**I know some of you are wondering what this is, well its an idea I had a few weeks ago for the main story 'Wicked fans 2' but couldn't fit it in, that evolved into the idea for a sidestory of oneshots/drabbles/and prompts. **

**This story takes place beside the normal story, the next chapter of 'Wicked Fan's 2 Rise of The Avengers' that I am currently working on will take place one week after this little problem the gang face in this chapter, this problem however may last 3 chapters, and be advised these chapters will only be short 1000-2000 words ones. **

**As I said before PROMPTS are welcomed and encouraged, as well as any ideas for the aftermath of this chapter. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>(Home) <strong>

It was two days after The Avengers met Adam and had become accustomed to his presence already, Rae had at first been unsure of how to act around him, or what to call him, but he had said that she could call him 'dad' if it made her feel comfortable, she seemed to warm up to him quite quickly.

And now since they had their powers back they were all excited and happily using them once again, some more than others.

"Nia what the hell !" Julie exclaimed as she looked at the room, the whole walls were surrounded by plants and fauna as well as flowers and other plants all over the floor, her room looked like a miniature rainforest, Julie was sharing a room with Nia and had awoken to this.

The girl in question popped up from a shrubbery that Julie assumed was her bed.

"Um…I may have been sleep pollinating…" Nia said awkwardly as she hopped up and manoeuvred her way over to the door, she stepped out gingerly and motioned for Julie to follow.

"Maybe no one will notice" she said smiling as she walked down the hall, Julie cast one last glance at the jungle that was now there room and closed the door before shrugging and following her friend.

* * *

><p>Holly was sitting in the kitchen with Jane and Hope who were all discussing what they were going to do with Evanna, Jane's plan so far was to find her and 'kick some serious ass' but Holly reminded her that they still had no idea where she was.<p>

"Hey you guys, what if we try a tracking spell, can't Caine make one of those?" Hope asked as she was bouncing a small bubble of the ground like a ball.

"Caine's already trying to find her, but he says she's hiding herself using a counter spell, but he's going to keep trying" Holly said as she pinched her nose in frustration.

Suddenly they were met by Elora, her auburn hair splayed out all over the place.

"What happened to you?" Jane asked as she looked at the older girl with wide eyes, Elora gave her a small glare.

"Shaun was helping me try and train with my powers, so far though I've had almost no success, I can't even power a light bulb properly without it either going out or blowing up, and my hair keeps frizzing out due to the static" She said as she sat down at the table with them and tried to move her hair back with her hands.

* * *

><p>Nagisa however was down in Shaun's lair with several candles all around her, she and Rae had snuck down their when Shaun had gone to his shop earlier and were now practicing their abilities, they went to one of the doors in the lair marked 'blank' and had opened it to reveal a large room with nothing in it, Rae speculated that he just hadn't found a use for it yet, and they thought it was the perfect place to practice.<p>

"Pull!" Nagisa yelled as Rae sent a candle flying up into the air with her telekinesis, Nagisa aimed her hand and with a flick of her wrist sent out a torrent of flame at it, the candle blew up in mid-air, sending hot wax flying out onto the ground, Rae narrowly avoiding a chunk of it hitting her in the leg.

"Hey watch it!" she cried as Nagisa gave her a sheepish expression.

"Sorry" she said giving her a grin.

"Well your lucky that was the last candle" Rae said as they had already blown up twenty five of them, and they exited the room, careful to leave it like it had been before they left, Shaun didn't exactly like them going down their when he wasn't there, and Rae didn't want to get yet another lecture about how 'dangerous' it was to be snooping around their unsupervised.

"It's not even that bad down here, although I would have decorated it differently" Nagisa said as she sat down in one of the plush lounge chairs and sunk into it with a relaxed sigh.

"Hey watch this!" Rae exclaimed as she put both hands out in front of her and her face twisted into concentration as Nagisa suddenly felt the chair wobble and held on tight as she felt it raise off the ground, Rae gave her a cheeky grin as she moved the chair in the air.

"Hahaha, this is awesome!" Nagisa cried as Rae gave her a small smirk.

"That's nothing, watch this"

She raised her right hand and a wooden bust raised up and floated around the floating chair, with a flick of her left hand several books also raised up and flew around the room, grinning haughtily she gave clapped her hands together and spun around making a flourish hand gesture similar to what her brother did and laughed when a deck of cards resting on the potions table opened and the cards came flying out and spun around them.

"Hahahaha, oh man this is so cool" Nagisa laughed as she looked down at Rae, but suddenly her expression turned to one of shock.

"Rae look out!"

"Wait what?" The other girl asked as she spun around just as a test tube containing a green liquid came crashing into her and breaking on her chest, sending the liquid soaking into her chest, a bright green light surrounded her before she collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Nagisa let out a cry as the chair she was on fell back down the floor with a crash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shaun's Shop)<strong>

Shaun stood in the back room of his shop talking to an older man who was wearing a long black leather coat, and matching clothes underneath, he looked to be in his early thirties and had short black hair and was drinking tea as he listened to Shaun's proposition.

"But why do you need my help in getting it, surely you can travel there yourself?" the man said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not getting there that's the problem Jefferson, It's finding my way around the Queen's forces, ever since my last trip she's being extra careful" Shaun replied with a small frown.

"But still I don't see where I come in?" Jefferson said.

"Well I need to get in undetected, as well as navigate through several other parts of the land that I know you've been too before, so you see that is why I need you to accompany me" Shaun said evenly as he saw Jefferson contemplate the arrangement.

"This won't be like two month's back when you had me go with you to Middle Earth and we almost got char grilled by that dragon is it?" Jefferson asked as he gave him a narrow eyed look.

"Oh stop complaining, we achieved in finding the jewel and you were barely even burned, and I need this tooth from the Jabberwocky, so are you in or not?" he asked the man shortly.

Jefferson seemed to think it over and sighed slightly before giving him a small smirk.

"Fine, I'm in. But I want forty percent more than what I charged last time due to having to go back to that damn realm, as well as having to deal with that psycho Queen" he said as Shaun nodded.

"You'll get as much gold as you desire, and besides I thought you loved Wonderland" Shaun said smoothly as he flashed the man a smile, Jefferson however rolled his eyes as he reached down and picked up his hat, placing the large black top hat on his head, Shaun shad to suppress a laugh as Jefferson got up from the table.

"It's enough to drive anyone mad" Jefferson said as he brought the cup to his lips and finished the tea.

Before they could continue talking Shaun heard a buzzing noise coming from his pocket, reaching into the breast pocket of his coat he pulled out his phone and saw that he had gotten a text from Rose.

**Come back to house, potion accident, need help**

Frowning slightly at the text he placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at Jefferson.

"Come back in ten days, we'll go then. Oh and don't forget your hat" Shaun said with a smirk before he disappeared in a plume of red smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>(Home)<strong>

Arriving in the kitchen he looked around to see nobody there, he walked into the hall and heard voices coming from the stairs that led to the Lair, he internally cursed at not having locked it before he left.

Quickly making his way down stairs he saw the whole gang standing there in a semi-circle in front of a pile of clothes.

"What's going on?" He said as he looked at them for answers before a chill ran up his spine as he realised they were missing someone.

"Where's Rae!"

Glinda walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a small frown.

"We didn't want to move her until you got back, as well as not knowing exactly what happened" she said as she motioned for the pile of clothes, Shaun looked at it with shock as he walked over to it and realised there was a noticeable bump underneath the clothing, hesitantly moving his hand down and resting his hand on it he jumped slightly as it moved.

The pile of clothes began to shift and move around as a small yawn was heard from within it, and to the Shaun's shock a small head appeared out of the shirt's bottom, a small girl with brown hair and wide eyes who smiled at the site of him.

"R-Rae…."

The young girl who he guessed was only three or four instantly got up, stumbling slightly as the shirt she was wearing was like a large dress to the small girl, ran over and hooked both her arms around his legs as Shaun stared down in shock as she looked up at him with a wide toothy grin.

He looked over at the others, who gave him a small nod, and he turned back to Rae and before anyone else knew what happened, Shaun collapsed onto the ground and was now lying on his back unconscious.

"…..Oh shit, I think he fainted" Jane said as the others looked on shocked, Rae however didn't know what had happened and looked over at them confused.

* * *

><p><strong>there you have it ! the first of a little multi-shot arc, which after that will probably be a bunch of drabbleprompt chapters, please let me know what you think by reviewing and please submit any ideas or prompts for the following chapters**

**Oh and I am seeing Wicked again on Saturday with Caine, I'm so excited !**


	2. Bed Problems and Breakfast

**HI guys ! **

**Here's chapter 2 of the sidestories series, and we get to see the continuation of the previous chapter, with Rae now being a little toddler. **

**I do hope you enjoy the scenes I wrote in. **

**Reviews: **

**Doglover456: good idea, I can try and incorporate it in ( I was planning on something like that anywayXD) **

**Jewlbunny: oh yes it is, and it gets even "messier" In this chapter. **

**Fae'sFlower: The training will happen in the main series, but I love the fiyero idea and will try and find a place for it in the sidestories. **

**Broadwaygirl21: Hahahah yes you are adorable ( especially in this chapter) and I hope you enjoy your toddlerfied antics in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Nia looked up at the weird dome like device Shaun and Caine had brought into her room; Julie was smiling up at it in expectation.<p>

It was a small semi-dome that was placed on the roof, about the size of a basketball, apparently It would release waves of harmless energy that would counter her nocturnal sleep pollinating that they had been forced to clean up several times already.

"Thanks you guys" Julie said practically squeezing the two sorcerers in a tight hug.

"No problem, at least we won't have to come up here and clean up after a certain someone turns the room into her own personal nature reserve" Caine said giving Nia a smile, the younger girl gave them a light hearted glare before falling back onto her pink bed and sticking her tongue out cheekily at them.

"You are all just in awe of my awesome nature powers" she said smugly.

"There is an entire backyard outside, a huge one mind you" Julie said waving her hand in the direction of the backyard.

"Go and spread your obsessive need to turn everything leafy out there!" she said as Nia huffed.

"But not too much" Shaun said interrupting their banter.

"I already have enough trouble with you guys almost giving away our secrets by using your powers outside" he said referring to the other day when Julie had ran outside to get the mail and almost been spotted.

"Hey I was like a blur to that guy, and he was old so he probably doesn't know what he saw" Julie said as she leaned back on her pillow.

"You're not as fast as you think you are Julie" Caine said in a warning tone.

"We don't know if you've reached your peaks with your powers yet and until we can be certain you can always assume you can do the things you think you can, especially if it means putting the others in danger" he said with a small frown, the younger girl deflated slightly at his words before turning to Shaun with an exasperated look.

"I don't understand why were still here! Couldn't we go and stay in your other mansion?" She questioned.

"…..Wait you have another mansion?" Nia asked with wide eyes.

Shaun sighed slightly.

"Yes, my father and my adopted mother have several homes before they were divorced and the properties were divided between them, one of them is the one that she and I lived in before I came to live here, it is a large mansion and estate that is located in the forest outside of town" he said as Nia raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't we there? I mean it's not like your 'mom' is using it now that Evanna has her body, and that would be the perfect place to train without being seen" she said quickly not noticing his expression becoming sombre.

"I said no, and that's final" he said before exiting the room in a rush.

"Gee, what crawled up his butt all of a sudden?" Nia said in confusion.

"There is a lot about his past that is still a mystery to us, we have to give him time and hope that he will reveal it to us when he feels the time is right" Caine said calmly.

Julie sighed as she fell back on her pillow and a small smile came to her face.

"What do you think he keeps in the other mansion, Gaston's skeleton?" she said giggling slightly.

Nia couldn't help but laugh as well; Caine gave a small chuckle before he left the room, smiling at the two girls antics.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Elora was desperately trying to feed the still toddler sized Rae, a task that was proving quite difficult and a true test of the seventeen year olds patience.<p>

"NO"

Elora winced as Rae screamed in protest.

"Come on Rae this is the sixth thing I have made for you" the older girl whined slightly as she offered the bowl to the toddler, it contained some porridge that she had made after exhausting several other attempts, whatever she made the toddler before her rejected with silly reasons.

'_It looks funny'_

'_I don't like that'_

'_It's too cold'_

'_That one doesn't have the tiger on the box'_

Elora was beginning to consider leaving the little girl alone to starve, but knew in her heart she wouldn't truly do it, she had a soft spot for kid.

But this kid was slowly making her reconsider her stance.

"NO! I don' wanna" Rae declared as she crossed her arms.

"Aaaugghhh come on, pleeeeaasee" Elora begged as she offered the small spoon full of porridge to her, Rae clamped her mouth shut.

"But if you don't eat it you'll just get hungrier and hungrier" Elora tried to bargain.

"No, you can't tell me wha'ta do, you not my mum!" the little girl declared, Elora let out a small sigh before smiling sweetly.

"No I'm not, but since im meant to be taking care of you today, I'm kind of like your big sister, and it would make me really happy if you would try some porridge, it's really yummy I promise" she said offering the spoonful once more.

Rae looked at the spoon, and then bake at Elora and let out a small laugh, Elora thought that maybe this was a good sign.

"you is maw like a gwanma" the toddler said laughing at the older girl, Elora's sweet smile dropped and she scoffed and stuttered at the accusation.

"Excuse me! But I am only seventeen" she said with a frown.

"Yeah see you is weally old" Rae said laughing as Elora resisted the urge to let out a growl.

"No I am not, and I'd like it if you'd stop saying that" Elora ground at in a forced sweet tone.

"Hahahaha, no you is a granma with wrinkles" she said as Elora's face twisted into a glare.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, and you has gwey hairs too"

"Now listen here Rae, that isn't nice at all" Elora said as she was reaching her wits end with the child.

"And you got saggy boowbs!" Rae cried out.

Elora gaped in shock for several seconds, her mouth agape, before it twisted into a snarl.

"Now listen here you little brat!" she growled.

But before she could say anymore she was interrupted by Shaun who just came down, now dressed in his three piece suit and carrying a small mug full of tea.

"Morning" he said before noticing the two girls staring at each other with glares, which in all honesty to him looked funny as Rae's little face in a glare looked adorable.

"Your little terror of a sister has been refusing to eat! And she called me old, and wrinkly and said that I had grey hair!" Elora exclaimed as she walked closer and closer to Shaun.

"An I Said-" Rae began only to be cut off by Elora who whipped her head around with a pointed look.

"Don't you dare repeat that again!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at Rae threateningly.

Shaun walked over to Rae, who's expression had changed to a smile that could be called the very definition of cuteness as he leaned down next to her high chair.

"Now Rae, you know it's not nice to say those things to people, especially our friends" he said with a light but firm tone.

She gave him a small nod before lowering her head slightly with a saddened look on her face.

"Ok, so I want you to be good for Elora when I'm away today ok, and that means eating when she makes you food, and not calling her names, can you do that" he asked her, the smaller girl nodded slightly.

Smiling he tussled her hair, which got a squealing laugh and protests from the toddler as she laughed at his actions, he stopped after a few seconds and stood up before turning to Elora.

"She shouldn't give you any more trouble, I have to go to work but I'll be back later, and the number for my shop is on the fridge, but I don't think you'll need it since the others are here as well to help you out, except Holly and Glinda who have gone into town today with Elphaba for groceries, but other than that I think you'll be fine" he said with a small smile before turning and giving Rae a kiss on the forehead, she responded by giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek as she grinned up at him.

Shaun laughed slightly at the gesture before bidding them fair well for the day and exiting the kitchen.

"Byyyee!" Rae called out as he left.

Elora looked down at the little girl, relieved that her brother had intervened when he had, and thankful that now she could finally get down to feeding Rae.

Taking a spoonful of porridge she once again offered it to the girl who this time opened her mouth widely and accepted it, Elora smiled as she spooned another bit of porridge into her mouth and she took it as well, she seemed to be enjoying it and after a few spoonful's more the little girl mumbled something with her mouth closed.

"What was that sweetie?" Elora asked as Rae looked up at her with twinkling eyes and mumbled once again.

"Sorry you'll have to speak up" Elora said as she leaned in closer so her head was level with the toddlers, Rae looked her straight in the eyes and smiled widely, before bringing both her hands clapping onto her cheeks and sending porridge flying out onto the older girls face all at once.

"Hahahahahaha, I got you I got you!" Rae cried out as she laughed at the older girls face covered in porridge.

Elora slowly brought her right hand up and wiped her face downward, the porridge wiped away to reveal a scowl that surpassed the others ten-fold as she released a small growl from her throat.

Rae stopped laughing upon seeing the enraged look on Elora's face.

"Uh-Oh"

* * *

><p>Shaun had almost been out of the drive way when he realised he forgot his wallet back in the house and made his way back up to the front door, upon entering he heard crashing noises coming from the living room as well as shouting,.<p>

Upon arriving in the living room his mouth was agape at the scene before him.

Rae was running as fast as her short legs could carry her as she ran around the couch and behind the TV as she was chased by an enraged Elora who the others were desperately attempting to restrain.

"Elora stop she's just a little girl!" Hope cried as she was holding onto Elora's left arm.

"Yeah it's not like she knows any better!" Nagisa said a she was trying to hold the girls right arm back.

Jane however was being dragged along as she attempted to hold onto her left leg, but despite all this Elora was seemingly unstoppable in her endeavour.

"SHE'S NOT A CHILD, SHE'S AN EVIL GREMLIN!" Elora screamed as she still had porridge dripping on her clothing.

Rae upon seeing Shaun standing at the entrance of the room immediately bolted in his direction and jumped up into his arms as she buried her head into the crook of his neck screaming to protect her from the 'crazy old lady'.

Shaun sighed loudly before pinching his nose in annoyance.

"This is just like what happened with our babysitter when I was 7 all over again"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was sidestories chapter 2, I came up with the whole RaeElora scene today and had to run with it, and me and Caine solved Nia's little nocturnal problem ( and when you say it like that it sounds like she was wetting the bed XD ) **

**And to Jewlbunny, don't worry I do plan on having your little prompt make its appearance, but after the next chapter ( or during) when I have Rae returned to her normal...bigger self XD. **

**So stay tuned for more hilarity and funny stuff in Wicked fans sidestories ( oh and the mention of the other mansion will be brought up again in the main series ) **

**And here's a little taste of what's to come In the next chapter.**

Caine was stirring the small beaker as Shaun looked over the previous brew they had made when they heard a voice from behind the Lair door and at the top of the stairs.

"Boys are you down there?" Came Glinda's voice.

Caine turned to Shaun quickly with wide eyes as the younger boy a matching expression on his face.

"It's Glinda!" Shaun exclaimed.

"WE GOTTA HIDE THE RUM!" both of them cried as they frantically grabbed large bottles and flasks in haste as Shaun ran over to one of the closet doors and quickly threw them in in a rush as they heard the basement door open just in time for him to slam the door shut and fall back against it, his breathing heavy as Caine had also just finished hiding the other bottles.

"I brought some muffins down" Glinda said with a smile as she placed several warm muffins down onto the work table.

"Oh...How nice..." Caine said as he tried to regain his breath, Glinda raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she turned to Shaun who smiled.

"Yeah, muffins are nice"


End file.
